


The Little Vampire and the Witch

by Sierra_C_Gears44



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loli, Plot is kinda happening, Touhou, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_C_Gears44/pseuds/Sierra_C_Gears44
Summary: Marisa has been watching over Flandre Scarlet for several months, keeping something about herself hidden; but Flandre has learned about something new from Patchoulis' private books that will bring that secret out from Marisa. And it'll fall to the witch to teach her all about it.
Relationships: Flandre Scarlet/Marisa Kirisame
Kudos: 11





	1. The First Time of a Young Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little NSFW story about Flandre Scarlet and Marisa Kirisame; what is probably my favorite adult/loli ship that doesn't have nearly enough content! I kinda played with the concept of vampire age in this story to implicate Flandre as an actual loli.  
> In this story due to the basic lack of a maturing rate of vampires relative to humans she is mentally and physically 9 years old, and is by all accounts thusly! I find it funny I seem to be using the opposite excuse people usually have when making NSFW content of loli/loli-esk Touhou characters. But either way; I hope y'all read those tags right!  
> And I hope y'all enjoy! If anyone has any corrections on grammar, spelling, or formatting feel free to let me know in the comments with some constructive words! The help is greatly appreciated as this is my first work that I'm posting! Not sure how many chapters I'll make. A second one is in the works at the least. But more are not impossible!~

There was a rapping on Flandre’s window. Excitedly the little vampire flies to the window and throws it open. 

“Marisa!!” She nearly tackles the witch off of her broom. “I missed you! You need to spend more time with me!” She shouts, clinging tightly to Marisas neck with her lithe arms. Marisa steadies herself and wraps one of her arms around her midsection to hold her close and chuckles.

“Heya Flan! Ah sorry kiddo, Reimu has had me pulling overtime at the shrine. You know how she gets around the end’a autumn; ever since that ice fairy incident.”

“That dummy isn’t a threat....” Flan says playing with the collar of Marisa's dress.

“Maybe not to you ya’ powerful little cutie. It’s already cold out here for me though. Mind if we fly inside?” Flandre giggles cutely and nods. Marisa leans forward and the broom coasts into the dimly lit princess-like bedroom. She flies to the black velvet canopy bed and leans down to let the little girl off. She falls backwards on the bed, still giggling softly. Marisa jumps off her broom and leans it against the bedside table before sitting on the bed herself.

"So Flan. What do ya wanna do today, kiddo? I brought those books I can read to yo-" The witch is interrupted by Flandre's giggling ceasing and suddenly jumping in with

"I wanna try kissing!"

Marisa shook her head in surprise, "K-kissing? Flan that's something- where did you hear about that?"

Flan is now playing with the hem of her own skirt and not making eye contact. "I snuck into Patchouli's private books... there was lots of girls kissing, and doing other things, and saying they love each other. But not like me and Rem say it...." Marisa fidgets where she's sitting and flattens out her dress.

"Well... Flan. That kind of stuff is for... two girls who love each other more than anyone else. They're called girlfriends."

Flan looks up and right at Marisa. "I love Marisa more than anyone else!! I want Marisa to be my girlfriend and no one elses!"

Marisa's face flushes red and she scratches the back of her neck grinning sheepishly. "Flan... that's really sweet but well. You're just a kid and I'm an adult. Kids and adults shouldn't do that kind of stuff."

Flandre pouts and keeps making eye contact. "I'm 493... not a kid."

Marisa cocks her eyebrow. "I've talked to Patchi and Rem about vampire ages. You age 1 year to 50 of my human years... you're only about 9 kiddo. And I'm 22. It wouldn't... it wouldn't be right." She averts her eyes from the small girl.

"But- but I want Marisa to be my girlfriend! I wanna kiss her and do other things with her forever because I love Marisa!!" The vampire yelled, tears pecking her eyes

"Flan; I-" Marisa thought very carefully about what she was about to say next. Not because she was worried about incurring the wrath of the little Devil but because... "this is really complicated for me." She finally breathed out. “I love you too Flan.” She pauses.... “But other people wouldn’t agree with it.”

Marisa shakes her head dejectedly. Flandre floats into the air a couple inches and hovers over to Marisa's face. She seems to be trying to hide it with the wide brim of her hat. The little vampire turns her back to the bed in air and gets under that brim and steals a little peck from the witch’s lips. Marisa gasps! And looks up slowly at the girl who is once again upright and back on the bed looking at her with a hopeful but sad smile.

“I don’t care; other people are meanies! I love Marisa because Marisa is nice to me! And Marisa loves me!”

“Flan I-” She starts but doesn’t finish as she closes the distance between them and plants a solid kiss on the little girl’s little, plush, vampire lips. She wraps her hands around top of her small arms and pulls her close, holding the kiss. Flan lets herself be held and kissed deeply by the much older girl; she childishly delights in the new sensation’s playing not just on her lips but all across her body. For the first time in her life her face was flushed without a single trace of rage or embarrassment; but with something she couldn’t place. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and a heat she’d never felt before.

Finally she broke away for air. “M-Marisa. I love Marisa!” She said breathlessly.

“And I love you too Flan.” Marisa said leaning back, shocked at what she had just done, and what she was now feeling. And so too, clear to Marisa, was little Flandre

“Um, Marisa... kissing made me feel really hot all over. Is that what happens when you do kissing?" Marisa knew what that meant and knew that continuing would cross an even more decisive line; much bigger than a kiss.

“Well... Flan. You mentioned the girls did something else in those books. Do you know what that was?”

Flan shakes her head innocently “Nuh-uh. But they did something weird between their legs but I don’t get it; don’t girls pee from there?” Marisa can’t help but let out a good chuckle at how innocent this cute loli in front of her was. “Marisa no laughing!”

“Ahaha I’m sorry Flan, I’m sorry. You’re just too cute.” After something as cute as that... how could she not oblige her? She was going to cross the line that she always wanted to; as much as Marisa had wanted to repress it she was a Lolicon. And her nightly visits to Flandre were of course to make sure she was being taken care of by her, at times seemingly apathetic, older sister Remilia; but also because she loved spending time near her. Her body was so small and had a sweet young scent that only a little girl could have. It was constantly alluring to Marisa but she stuck to her duty of making sure she was taken care of first and foremost. But this had broken her resolve.

“Ok Flan. I’ll show you what that was but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone in the manor. Or anyone in Gensokyo at all.” She said still nervous. If Aya Shameimaru got so much as a 1000 yard glimpse as what was happening in this bedroom The Scarlet Manor’s peace and Marisa’s whole life would be forever tarnished by the paper that would follow. Marisa gets up and closes the window and curtains to her entry point.

“I promise promise promise Marisa! I don’t talk to others anyways.... They’re all super scared of me, remember?”

Marisa comes back to the bed and sets a hand on her shoulder.

“But I’m not scared, Flan. But you let me know if you wanna stop what we’re doing at any point ok?” Flandre nods very excitedly practically jumping with anticipation; neither of the girls' fevers had died down, and Marisa could tell Flandre was getting antsy; she wasn’t much better off herself and she could feel her slit wet with anticipation just from that kiss on this little girls lips. Now her eyes wandered over the rest of her body, filling her mind with endless thoughts of lewd loli temptations.

“Adults call what we’re about to do sex. You’ll need to take off your dress and bloomers for it.” She said her voice a little shaky in anticipation. Flandre began once again playing with the hem of her skirt.

“Marisa... will you take them off for me.”

“‘Course Flan. Lay up against your pillows ok?” The vampire nodded, still excited above her nervousness. She laid back against the soft pillows and extravagant headboard. Marisa moved to sit next to her and undid the bow on her dress, pulling it around her neck and draping it on the headboard.

“Can I kiss you again, Flan?” Marisa asks.

Flandre’s face lights up. “Marisa can kiss me always! I love kissing with her!” Marisa leaned in and put her lips back to the vampire’s as she slid a hand to the bottom of Flandre’s dress. Her tongue began to prod at her lips and the little girl obliged opening her mouth to let Marisa’s tongue explore her small mouth. Flandre lets out a small involuntary moan into Marisa’s mouth as her tongue grazes one of her sensitive fangs. She pulls Flandre’s dress up and over her head. She deposits it over the headboard next to the bow. Marisa’s mind is now full only of lust for this delicately sized loli, her practically undeveloped breasts lain bear, and now only in her adorable bloomers. Marisa leans down, Flan expects another kiss from the witch but instead gasps as her little puffy nipple is drawn past the witch’s lips and suckled gently. “Marisa! Th-that feels funny.”

Marisa continues to suckle, enraptured by the suppleness of her skin that had only been outside but a few times. And drinking in the soft and sweet scent of the little vampire. Flandre lets out another adorable little moan as Marisa pulls her mouth off the tiny mound with a faint pop and looks up at the vampire's bright red face. Whilst Marisa had buried her mouth on her breast Flandre’s little hand had come up to her face, clenched with delicate pleasure.

“This is called foreplay Flan.” Marisa said grinning indulgently. “Is it a good kind of funny feeling?”

Flandre nods, “It’s making me feel warmer and more tingly all over. And... something feels dirty down there.” Flan points between her legs to her still uncovered sex Marisa’s smile widens and she closes her eyes contentedly for a moment before reopening them.

“May I take off the rest kiddo?” Marisa says looking forward to seeing this vampire’s little cherry, her own excited impatience spilling over. Flandre nods eagerly, trembling for more of that new feeling that Marisa was now giving her. Marisa lifts her head to Flandre’s neck and plants a soft kiss on it, she continues kissing down her body, leaving soft pecks on her skin. As she does this her fingers hook the top of her bloomers and she begins to slowly pull them down her slim little legs. Flandre lifts her legs at the hips to allow Marisa to slide them cleanly off. Marisa at this point tosses them to the end of the bed. She leans back from Flandre’s form and admires it deviously. Flandre felt Marisa’s strange look as if she were being caressed by her gaze; it made her feel so much more tingly and all the more dirty between her now exposed and untouched slit.

“You are so very... very adorable Flan. Damn.” She says, awestruck with the diminutive size of this perfect loli’s body.

“You know Remilia doesn’t like you saying that word around me.” Flandre comments on Marisa’s cuss absentmindedly. Marisa scratches the back of her neck grins in a faux-sheepish and apologetic manner before her eyes turn to her prize.

“Tell ya’ what Flan. Why don’t I make it up to you by showing you something even better than everything else we’ve done so far.”

Flandre’s eyes light up.

“Better? How?” She asks naively.

Marisa smirks and slides down the bed to rest in front of Flan, places both her hands on her still tucked up knees and spreads them apart. Finally Marisa lays her eyes on Flandre’s cherry. It has a pair of puffy, beautifully smooth labia that had never been spread in all her years of living, a pinkish tinge towards their middle fading into the pale color of her skin. It was the slit of a child through and through. And Marisa’s lolicon mind was filled with deviant lust driving her forward. She bent over and brought her mouth close. Marisa’s hands cup the loli’s thighs somewhat tightly. If Flandre’s childlike scent had been intoxicating, this scent was ambrosial. She places her mouth full on it and begins eating out her perfect slit.

“Marisa it’s dir-ahn!!” Flandre tries to get out a sentence but is interrupted by an explosion of pleasure racing up her petite body as Marisa’s tongue slips between her labia and begins sliding up and down her slit. Her tongue glances her little clit and her mouth sucks on it gently. Flandre’s tiny hands knock Marisa’s hat off as they try to clasp on to her hair to hold on to as waves of her first time pleasure threaten to wash her away. Marisa doesn’t let up, her tongue circle the devils jewel voraciously.

“Ma-Marisa! I think I’m gonna pee!” Flandre insisted; Marisa however didn’t stop, knowing better. As her tongue pressed downwards now into her cherry’s hole the little vampire came for the first time ever. Her face was a mess of blushing and sweat. Her little cap fell from her head and onto the floor as she convulsed and shuttered. Squeaks and gasps escape and her back arches. Marisa let her ride out her first orgasm with her mouth pressed down; then as it subsides, brought her head away from her lips and wiped her mouth of the little vampire's juices and her own saliva still savoring the taste and scent. "That was a pretty fast first time. Was it good, Flan?" Marisa asks happily. Flandre could only pant and nod softly.

She crawled up to lay next to the girl who was currently laying limp from exhaustion, still on cloud 9. Flandre rolled over and clutched at Marisa’s dress tightly burying her face between her breasts. Marisa strokes the her hair, smiling contentedly at her work.

Between breaths Flandre manages, “I wanna do this every time Marisa comes over to play.”

Marisa chuckles warmly. “Ok, kiddo! Next time I come over to watch ya’ we can do this again and I’ll teach you plenty of new things.”

Flandre looks up and right into Marisa’s eyes. “Marisa is my girlfriend now right?”

Marisa kisses her head gently and closes her eyes. “That’s right. I’m your girlfriend. But you can’t tell anyone ok? Not even Rem.”

Flandre nods and buries her head back in her chest. She muffled, saying “I love Marisa more than anyone ever.”

“I love you too Flan.” Responds Marisa. Before they drift all the way off to sleep. Marisa ushers Flandre to put on her nightgown. And they return to their position.

Marisa falls asleep with the little girl held tightly in her arms, tired and happy.


	2. The Older Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia Scarlet; The Scarlet Devil and owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.  
> A powerful young vampire and older sister to Flandre Scarlet. It has been a couple months and in that small amount of time she has grown suspicious of Marisa Kirisame, The Human Witch that she has allowed to befriend her sister. But she worries that she has done much more than befriend her. She is correct, but what will that truth bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Already knocked out a chapter 2! This one contains no smut and is basically all plot. If anything I'll have a 3rd chapter sometime between tomorrow and eventually that returns to that good sinful stuff y'all are here for; considering you're on chapter 2 I assume you're here for sinful things. I hope however that y'all enjoy this too! I've just been letting this new muse take me where it wants to go and honestly its the most writing I've done in years! So! If you're here for the ride I'm happy to have ya'! Welcome aboard.

The mid-tides of winter have come to Gensokyo. The cold snowy air whips around Marisa as she flies towards the Manor looming in the distance. She’s excited to see Flan again. Through the start of winter she had continued visiting her twice a week to play. Although the state of their ‘play’ had been altered recently, Flandre and Marisa often still did their old things; Marisa hanging out and reading Flandre books about life outside the Mansion, cuddling, and her trying to show Flandre how to play with her toys without obliterating them. With their bond having grown even stronger Flandre seems to have been growing less and less destructive; however the dolls Marisa brought would almost always still be shredded by her next visit. Marisa grinned at the memories though, and she was looking forward to another wonderful night. Her and Flandre had grown ever closer throughout the winter and Marisa... wasn’t sure where exactly any of this would lead.  
”If anywhere.” She thought to herself, rather dejectedly.  
Her heart only sank further as she got within sight of Flandre’s window. Standing silently on the balcony above Flandre’s window was Sakuya Izayoi, clearly expecting her.  
Marisa altered her course and flew to the balcony to meet her.  
“Heya, Iza. What in the world are you doing up here so...” She was going to say ‘late’ before remembering the vast majority of the residents of the Scarlet Mansion were nocturnal both vampire and human alike.  
Marisa clears her throat and continues, “Is everything ok?”  
Sakuya looks at Marisa without saying anything. But eventually she smiles, but only slightly.  
“The Mistress of the Mansion would like a word with you, Marisa, before you make your... nightly visit to Miss Flandre.” Her inflection on ‘nightly visit’ made Marisa’s heart skip a beat.  
She knew.  
Marisa’s natural instinct was to run but unfortunately her and Sakuya had been close for too long and Sakuya knew this.  
“Marisa, before you run, just know that that would first off; make you more suspicious. You’re a smart thief. You’d know that. And second that if that were to happen, Mistress Remilia would track you down to the end of your short life and make it much, much shorter.” The silver haired girl looked down at her crossed arms and closed her eyes seeming deep in thought, seeming to debate with herself on something. Marisa scratched the back of her head awkwardly, her face red with shame and feeling as if the weight in her stomach would make her broom plummet from the sky.  
“Iza-” Marisa tried to start softly but Sakuya interrupted.  
“And third, Kirisame, she doesn’t know about you and the Young Miss. But she suspects something between you two. Just be sure to use your head in there, ok?” She says, her smile getting just a bit brighter.  
The weight in Marisa’s stomach was lifted somewhat, although her face stayed hot. She flashed Sakuya a thumbs up and flew to the balcony, dismounting behind the railing.  
Sakuya and Marisa begin their walk through the mansion; working their way down through the dark halls and down the floors, Marisa despite her many visits had probably only seen a small portion of the entirety of The Devil’s Scarlet Mansion. She was convinced this place was bigger inside than it should be. Finally after a bit of walking Marisa got the courage to speak up.  
“So Iza, what made ya’ wanna tip me off that Rem doesn’t know?” She asks as quietly as she can. The maid doesn’t answer right away, and her eyes narrow for a brief second as if she were straining to hear something. Then as if it hadn’t happened she looks down at Marisa and responds softly.  
“I am impartial to the affairs of the Young Miss, although I do care for her. That and the Mistress has not requested my knowledge on the matter; only requested I bring you to her for tea and to discuss the nature of your relationship to her younger sister. That being said she isn’t happy about what she suspects.” Her eyes returned to the halls in front of her, her hands which rested neatly behind her, one politely over the other tightened just enough for Marisa to notice. “You’re lucky that I almost consider you a friend, Marisa. I would actually find it genuinely disdainful having to cook you for my Mistress.” She said heaving a burdened sigh. Marisa kicked at the wood floor, gaze low.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Iza....” She also sighed quietly and looked up at Sakuya. “But also thank you for looking out for me like ya’ always do. It’s always appreciated, for real.” She grinned a little at her, the tall maid smiled softly back.  
“Despite your magnetic attraction for the strangest trouble, yes.” She responds as they step down the final flight of stairs on the main floor; a large set of doors that Marisa knew entered the main dining hall lay before them.  
“I just realized, wouldn’t it have been faster for us to just fly down and enter through the front?” Marisa queried.  
“I figured you’d want time to think of what you’d say to my Mistress.”  
Marisa had been thinking of things to say, but now standing in front of the large doors of dark wood and black metal everything she had thought of seemed like it had vanished into smoke.  
“Right....” She said glumly as the doors were swung open by two fairy maids inside. Sakuya took up a guard position outside the doors, not giving Marisa another look she entered.

After the doors closed loudly behind the witch and the fairies had fled the room the air became still, as if even the dust were holding its breath. At the end of a grand table sat The Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet. She was only a few inches taller than her sister, but held a much more sophisticated, imposing, and dark aura. Marisa bowed, then approached the only other seat out at the moment. All the while Remilia’s red eyes kept their still gaze on her.  
“Well, well, well. I hate having you in this hall again Miss Kirisame; but I’ve found that you and my younger sister have been spending a lot of time together. A suspicious amount.” She sips her ‘red tea’ and doesn’t break eye contact. Marisa shifts in her chair and clears her throat. While Remilia was usually quite polite she wasn’t unaccustomed to the vampire's intimidation tactics when she was in a foul mood; however the last time they had had a proper conversation like this was when Reimu and her had been discussing an accord after the Scarlet Mist incident, and most of the attention was on the Shrine Maiden and not herself, but she was in just as bad a mood then.  
“With all due respect Rem, you did agree to let me visit her once a week at the least.” Marisa responded as calmly as she could. Remilia’s eyes narrowed.  
“You know I don’t like your pet names, witch; but yes I did say that.” She said disdainfully. Marisa relaxed in her chair, just a tiny bit, the vampire somehow felt less threatening when she was clearly angered. Still just a kid.  
“Right, yeah. Sorry, Remilia. So remind me why I’m here then.” She said, acting bored and trying to rile her up a little more.  
“You’re here because I care a lot about my sister’s wellbeing. And I’m suspicious of you. It honestly doesn’t make sense to me why I even let you in my manor to begin with!”  
“Because Flandre likes me?” Marisa snapped back with, her stress now becoming defensive.  
“My sister might like you but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Despite this I have moved her to an upstairs room from the basement because you asked me to and let you visit her so she can have a connection to the outside world she won’t destroy. And yet!-” Remilia sets down her tea cup angrily, “you’re evading the point of this conversation.” She stands on her chair seat, wings unfurling and her eyes seeming to glow brighter crimson. “Tell me honestly, witch! What is the nature of my sister's relationship with you?!”  
Marisa stood from her chair knocking it back. Something about being asked so directly caused the weight of hiding her relationship with Flandre and being a lolicon for her to finally come crashing down on her and in a flash it was all dragged out of her.  
“I love her, Remilia!” She shouted at first, then whispered, “I- I love her, ok? There... damnnit.”  
Remilia stared at her. Clearly this was what she expected and yet she still seemed speechless for a moment. But she shook her head and collected herself before sitting back down.  
“Sit, Kirisame.” She said stiffly but not harshly. Marisa didn’t want to oblige her but her knees felt weak and she sat back in her chair, now a few inches out from the long table.  
Out like her secret.  
Remilia held her face in one of her small hands, clearly thinking of what to say next. Marisa went first.  
“Remilia, I’m sorry but. I love Flandre.” Marisa said tiredly. She was starting to wish Remilia had just attacked her. This emotional stuff was not Marisa’s forte; yet she persisted. “Ever since I met her she’s just been this spark in my life. She’s adorable. And her power is incredible, Remilia. She’s so curious about the world! And I know why she can’t leave but I want to give her everything she wants from out there. Including myself if that is what she wants.”  
The Vampire looks at her through her hand.  
“You frustrate me so much, witch. But you and her talk the same about each other. When we do talk, lately all she talks about is you. And I know you think that I am apathetic to my little sister’s feelings, but I care more than you will ever understand.” Her hand slides dejectedly down her face and into her lap, where it rests on her other hand properly. “So it's not like I can kill you. The destruction that Flandre would cause at news of your death would shake everything from the Netherworld to The Heavens. That, and I’ve been seeing less signs of her savagery in her room lately. Clearly you being around has had a positive impact on her.” She calmed herself. “So, you may continue seeing her as you are, and I will not ask too many questions. But mark my words, witch. If you hurt my sister or word of your relations spread there will be nowhere in Gensokyo or even outside the Hakurei Barrier that you could hide from me or my servants.” She says with finality. Before Marisa could say thank you to Remilia’s kindness despite her personal feelings; the large door behind her is practically blasted off it’s hinges, and in flies Flandre at lightning speeds.  
“Don’t hurt my Marisa!!” She screams, barreling towards Remilia.  
“Flandre!” Remilia shouts with a start, readying herself for a fight. “Enough! Get control of yourself!”  
Marisa jumps from her chair and grabs Flandre by the midsection right out of the air. They both crash onto the edge of the table and onto the floor, the witch ensuring her little vampire is on top of her to protect her from the fall. She groans from the impact but softly starts petting Flandre’s head of golden hair.  
“Easy kiddo, easy. It’s ok, Rem wasn’t gonna hurt me, Flan. I’m ok.” She whispered softly in her ear holding her tightly. Flandre’s arms in a flash are holding Marisa back, twice as tight.  
“I thought Big Sister Remilia was going to hurt Marisa! You were late to my- my room and one of the maids, they said they saw you go into Remilia’s dinner hall!” Marisa nodded softly.  
“I’m ok, Flan. We just needed to talk ok?”  
Remilia pouts, arms crossed above the two girls.  
“Well then.” Remilia sighs. “That settles it. Marisa you clearly love her. Flandre... you love Marisa too don’t you?”  
Marisa lets Flandre go and the little vampire floats to her feet.  
“I love love Marisa! She's gonna be my girlfriend forever, Remilia.” Flandre says quickly and sharply.  
Remilia looks at Marisa who has propped herself up on her hands.  
“Forever isn’t something a Vampire takes lightly, human. We’ll need to talk about this more later.” It’s curt, but The Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet has spoken her will. And with that she calmly flies off through the now bent up and splintered door, past a rather shocked looking Sakuya. 

“Well, I don’t imagine that could have gone any better eh, Kirisame?” The head maid shouts into the dining hall. “Should I escort you two back to your room?”  
Flandre grabs one of Marisa’s hands with both of hers.  
Marisa squeezes them, gives a big thumbs up to Sakuya, and says, “Nah Flan can lead me there. Thanks though, Iza!” 

As much as Marisa would love to recount what had happened to The Head Maid on the walk, Marisa was exhausted from the ordeal and just wanted a little time with her little vampire loli girlfriend.


End file.
